


Leo and Derek seal the deal - Original Story

by Amyscence



Category: Amyscence
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyscence/pseuds/Amyscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Derek get freaky naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo and Derek seal the deal - Original Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my story "Step Brothers" on Wattpad.com/Amyscence

I stared intensively into Derek's eyes, wondering if he's thinking the same thing as I was. We're both cuddling together in the back seat of his car, the moon providing the only source of light and even then it was still dark. I wanted so desperately to reach and turn the light on so I could look at his gorgeous face but the dim light would have to do for now.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"You," I smiled.

He responded by reaching behind me and feeling my back. His touch was soothing and relaxing, I never wanted him to stop. It was oddly comfortable, being slightly on top of him while he held me close to him so that I wouldn't fall on the floor of the car. We fit in perfectly to be honest.

My lips trembled as I nervously pondered on whether I should do it or not. I wanted to. I wanted to do it so badly. It would make me feel complete, like we were complete and we were real. But would I be pushing him if I did? I didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to do ... but it was so hard when he was so perfect beneath me. I wanted to take control and be dominant for once.

For some reason I felt like he knew what I was thinking and was waiting for me to make the first move. Were my feelings true? Was he giving me permission? Were we communicating telepathically?

"Derek..." I spoke but he soon hushed me by pressing his lips against mine, making my heart rise above my chest.

I kissed him back, rather forcefully because I couldn't hold my frustration. I wished there was some way I could just do everything without hurting him. Because there was a lot I wanted to do. A lot. Some I'm pretty sure were illegal too.

I rubbed his hips, slowly tracing my hands up his sides. Could I rip his shirt off with my teeth and get it over with? God. Why was he so tempting? His eyes were urging me to sin. To give in to the lust between us.

Unable to hold it any longer, I tugged his shirt over his head faster than he could process what just happened. He blinked at me, looking nervous. His Adam's apple throbbed, making me lean forward and suck on it. He gave out a low moan that made the hairs on my body bristle.

There was something challenging about seducing your boyfriend that just got me so excited. His hungry eyes begged for more contact, so I trailed my tongue down his bare chest and stopped to flick my tongue over his sensitive nipples. He moaned again, arching his back. My jeans felt tight as a bulge formed. I was way too excited.

"Derek," I whispered close to his ears.

"Yeah?"

"I want you so badly," I answered as I kissed his chest. His abs were clenched, they looked so stunning and so arousing. If they were edible, I would have feasted on them the second I saw them.

"I want you too. So much."

I moaned as his lips attacked my neck, sending me into a trance of blissfulness. His tongue was so talented and magical, it was so perfect against my defenseless skin. I pushed him back against the seat and started to unzip his pants. He looked at me momentarily, almost unsure if he wanted to do this or not. It surprised me to see him doubting this, since he was the active one between us. Giving him head for the first time was my choice, but he had urged the idea on me. He's just ... irresistible.

He was already hard when I pulled down his zipper. The tip of his dick peeked out from the top of his boxers, it was glistening with pre-cum. It looked so good to my free mouth. I leaned down and swept my tongue over it, dragging out a string of the wetness. It tasted intriguing, just like the first time I had it in my mouth. I helped him get rid of his pants, it was hard because due to the lack of space in this car. I thought about maybe opening the door and doing it outside but we weren't animals. This wasn't just sex. It was love. I was going to make love to him. It wasn't the best romantic place, or it actually was but going home wasn't the best option right now. And quite frankly ... I wanted Derek to be stress free. And there was nothing more relieving than this.

I bit his member through his boxers, he hissed in returned. I watched as my actions made his head jerk back. He had his eyes closed, but his mouth was wide opened. I wanted to dip my tongue in that cave of sweetness.

After an eternity of teasing him and making him grunt angrily, I pulled down his boxers and licked his foreskin. He was big, which terrified me, but I could work with it. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and stroked him while my mouth worked on pleasuring the rest of him. The way his chest pumped made it look so sexy, his abs only tightened more and made me want to just go crazy on them.

I was surprised when he pushed me back against the door and attacked my neck once again, slowly lifting my shirt over my head. I felt naked, even though I clearly wasn't. I was a very shy person, so this was already killing me inside. But I trusted him.

His hands teased my chest and I bit my tongue as a moan wanted to escape my lips. I didn't want to feel the embarrassment of having him hear me doing that. It was just embarrassing to me unless he was the one doing it. Then it was so fucking hot.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" he told me, his eyes examining my chest.

My face blushed, cheeks heating. "You are too," I mumbled a reply.

"Can I?" he pointed at my jeans. I rolled my eyes. Was he really being polite? Now?

"Sure, you can do what ever you want."

His hands were quickly on me, zipping down my jeans and pulling them down to my knees. I realized this was going to be the first time he would actually see my ... oh my. This only made me blush deeper, but I was glad that it was night and he couldn't really see the color on my face.

When his hands touched me through my briefs, it was like an explosion hit me. It felt so good and he wasn't even really touching me. I was afraid I wasn't going to hold it long, so I tried to think of other things as he pulled down my boxers and studied me.

"Looks amazing, babe."

"Shut up," I hissed while he chuckled. His hands wrapped around me and I moaned like there was no one on earth. His delicate fingers touched my sensitive parts of my shaft and it quickly made me wet. He didn't hesitate on licking it off and that only made me want to scream in pleasure but I bit my tongue harder.

My right hand made its way towards the back of his head, pushing his head down a little while he went down on me hardcore. There was no way to describe how amazing his lips felt wrapped around my manhood. It was like magic dust was raining down on every inch of my body, making me squirm and toss and twitch in unimaginable pleasure.

His hand twisted around me, pumping up and down really hard and fast. I wasn't sure how I was still conscious. I was ready to pass out from trying to hold back the climax. His perfect puffy lips were on me again, licking every dripping wetness that released from the tip.

"Derek," I moaned and quick paces, "stop or I'll come early."

"Then do it early. We'll just keep going until we're satisfied," he smirked.

I felt the orgasm ripping through me and I stopped holding back, releasing right into his mouth. My mouth dropped as the climax shocked my body in the most intense way possible. There was one stream, two, three, four. I was almost afraid Derek was going to choke or something but he managed to swallow it all. He kept his tongue on me, waiting to see if I was done or not. When I stopped, he licked me clean and then pressed his lips against my belly button.

"That was so good. Now I want you, Derek. I need you." I pulled him on top of me, feeling his dick throbbing against my entrance on accident.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," I replied, still panting.

He moved me so that I was in the perfect position, and still facing him. My legs were spread wide and he was looking through the glove compartment until he found the package. It made me angry to see that he had that. Why did he need that?

"Did you use that on Vicky?" I glared.

He rolled his eyes. "I told you that I'm a virgin. I keep them in there for my friends to see, so that they'd think I was getting it on."

"Okay," I breathed, relaxing.

He hovered over me, kissing my skin. He was so passionate that it surprised me. I almost took him as wild and reckless. I was glad he wasn't. It made this night more special and less rushed.

He brought his right hand up and he licked his fingers until they were soaked. He then went down and gently pressed a finger around my hole, not really poking it in yet. He massaged my entrance and it almost felt better than being sucked. I held in my breath when he finally poked the tip of his index finger in. It didn't hurt, only felt weird and sort of uncomfortable. But I didn't want him to stop, so I nodded in approval. He slid his finger all the way in and it made me just spaz out like a maniac. It was more than unpleasant. It was horrible! But somehow I became addicted to the feeling of being full.

"Is it okay?" he asked me after seeing the horror look on my face.

"Yeah, don't stop."

He slowly pulled his finger back but not completely out and then he thrusted back in. He kept doing it until I felt sort of comfortable, then he started exploring the depths of my hole and I almost lost it when he touched a certain spot. His eyebrows raised when he heard my loud reaction. My nails dug into his arm and I kind of pressed my ass harder on his finger so that he would continue to hit that area. He bit his lips when he withdrew his finger, making me shudder. He licked his fingers again and I was left wondering if that was actually ... normal or not. But he did it anyway and he pressed his finger again, slowly sliding an extra one. It really wasn't hurting, the way he was stretching me. Maybe it was because he did it so slowly and carefully that it didn't really bother me. But that was only his fingers ... God knows what it would feel like to have his dick inside me. Erm. Sorry God. Not sure if you actually know that but if you do then aw yeah.

"Kiss me," I begged while he quickened his finger dipping. He kissed me hard, his tongue entering my mouth and giving me a taste of my own medicine. He tasted so fucking sweet. And it made me think if I tasted sweet as well. And I wasn't talking about my mouth.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Oh God," I moaned when he hit my prostate again. He was so good with his fingers, I almost didn't want him to stop. I never really thought about being a top or bottom. I didn't mind either, but I felt like Derek would prefer to be a top, which only made me want to be a top even more. I would love to do the same thing he's doing to me but to him. That would be so hot. Ugh.

"Want me now?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes."

He chuckled, pulling back his two fingers. It felt so wrong not to have his fingers inside me. I guess that meant I got used to it. But it depended on where he moved his fingers. He took out the package and ripped it open with his teeth. That also got me hot and bothered. I just wanted to see his muscles working while he drove inside me. I just wanted to finally see him making love to me.

He quickly put on the condom like it was the olympics games, then he lifted my legs over his shoulder and readied himself. This position made me feel like I was about to give birth or something, and the heavy breathing didn't help. I felt his dick pressing up against my hole and I waited for him to do it.

Slowly, but very carefully, he pressed his tip inside and waited for my reaction. This time it fucking hurt and I wanted to push him back and stop him but I couldn't. He slid in a bit further when I didn't respond and it stretched me so much that it burned like fire. I couldn't see how people enjoyed this but then it hit me when he slammed all the way inside me. I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine so that my whimpers were temporarily silenced. He moaned quietly while he began to move in and out of me. This was nothing like his Godly fingers. I sitll wasn't sure if it was better or worse ... I was waiting to be hit with that pleasure everyone talks about.

"Damn. It feels so good," his moaned got louder with each thrust. I was worried that someone might hear us but we were in the middle of fucking no where, some where high in a mountain, covered by trees all around us. No one was going to hear us.

"Yeah, baby," I replied, trying to get him more excited. His blue eyes wouldn't leave my face, he just stared at me like nothing else mattered.

I gently squeezed his abs, rubbed his nipples and scratched his back. I did anything to make it feel even better for him. That's all I wanted. I just wanted him to feel good. My body went into a high state when he was hitting the good spots. It was better than fingers. His dick was just meant to be in me. Every thrust was a new pleasure. We even made a routine. He would pull away and shove it back inside and at the same time I would clench my ass around his shaft and did a circular motion to make it feel better.

"Can I go harder?" he shyly asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" I laughed. "Just do it."

"I just want to make sure I'm not hurting you."

"I'm fine, baby. Just do what ever you want. I promise I'm good."

I should have said no. He went harder and faster and it was just killing my poor body. I was small compared to Derek's atheletic build. I was nothing. A piece of popcorn. But he just killed my entrance with his mighty thrusting speed.

We both moaned against each others skin, his abs were rubbing on my shaft so I quickly got hard again. Derek was nice enough to jerk me off while he fucked the living out of me. I definitely felt complete and way closer to him than I ever felt before. I couldn't believe we were doing this in the first place. It felt so surreal - because it was so perfect and so good in everyway. I couldn't have asked for a better first time.

"God, we're gonna need that bed. I'm aching to change positions but we can't do much in this car," he said.

I quirked a provocative eyebrow. "Already planning for future love making?"

He grinned, slowing his pace down. "I never knew how good this was going to feel. Now I know. And now I don't want to stop." he pressed his lips against me, cutting me from the reply I was going to give. "You feel so good baby. I don't think I won't be able to control myself. You're so perfect."

He was making me feel emotional. I wanted to hit him.

"I think your dick is touching my stomach. I'm not really sure."

His eyes bulged in fear.

"I'm kidding," I quickly added. "I think. Not sure. Definitely feels like you're about to reach my throat. But don't stop."

"Well I'm close," he answered a minute later.

I pulled him down and hugged him, smelling his enticing scent of cologne and pool water. And he smelled of me too ... which made me smile.

"Come lay on me, Leo. Let me turn you around and then just lean on my chest." I did as he told me and turned around, leaning back against his flawless chest. It felt a little more comfortable for me. Mostly because I was laying on his beautiful body while he still shoved in and out of me. His hand wrapped around my shaft and jerked me off really fast.

"Fuck, Derek. I'm about to ..."

"Together,"

I didn't think it was possible but he fucked me harder and faster than before and then we're both cumming, grunting and moaning all over each other. My orgasm actually felt more intense when he was thrusting inside me. It's like I felt it in my ass as well. It was all so freaking good and I didn't want it to stop ... but of course it did. He didn't bother pulling out, maybe it was giving me a hint that he wanted to go again. I wasn't sure. But we both just breathed heavily in silence.

"That was so perfect," he whispered.

I moaned in agreement.

"I love you," he said, hugging me and kissing my neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
